Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXIII
Nie pomogły łagodne słowa ni pieszczoty, ni zaklęcia – Danusia nie poznawała nikogo i nie odzyskała przytomności. Jedynym uczuciem, które opanowało całą jej istotę, był przestrach podobny do takiego płochliwego przestrachu, jaki okazują schwytane ptaki. Gdy przyniesiono jej posiłek, nie chciała przy ludziach jeść, jakkolwiek z chciwych jej spojrzeń rzucanych najadło znać było głód, może nawet zadawniony. Zostawszy sama, rzucała się na spyżę z łakomstwem dzikiego zwierzątka, ale gdy Zbyszko wszedł do izby, w tej chwili skoczyła w kąt i skryła się za wiązką suchego chmielu. Próżno Zbyszko otwierał ramiona, próżno wyciągał ręce, próżno błagał, dusząc w sobie łzy. Nie chciała z tego ukrycia wyjść nawet wówczas, gdy naniecono ognia w świetlicy i gdy przy jego blasku mogła dobrze rozeznać rysy Zbyszka. Zdawało się, że pamięć opuściła ją razem ze zmysłami. On za to patrzał na nią i na jej wychudłą twarz z zastygłym wyrazem przerażenia, na zapadłe oczy, na potargane strzępy odzieży, w które była przybrana, i serce skowyczało w nim z bólu i wściekłości na myśl, w jakich była rękach i jak się z nią obchodzono. Porwał go wreszcie szał gniewu tak straszny, że chwyciwszy za miecz, skoczył z nim ku Zygfrydowi i byłby go uśmiercił niechybnie, gdyby Maćko nie był go schwytał za ramię. Poczęli się wówczas pasować z sobą prawie po nieprzyjacielsku, ale młodzian tak był osłabion poprzednią walką z olbrzymim Arnoldem, że stary rycerz przemógł go i wykręciwszy mu rękę, zawołał: – Wściekłeś się czy co? – Puśćcie! – odpowiedział, zgrzytając, Zbyszko – bo się dusza podrze we mnie. – Niech się podrze! Nie puszczę! Wolej łeb rozbij o drzewo, niżbyś miał pohańbić siebie i cały ród. I ściskając jakoby w żelaznych cęgach dłoń Zbyszkową, począł mówić groźnie: – Obacz się! Pomsta ci nie ucieknie, a pasowanyś jest rycerz. Jakże to? Związanego jeńca będziesz dźgał? Danuśce nie pomożesz, a co ci zostanie? Nic, jeno hańba. Rzekniesz, iże królom i książętom nieraz przy godziło się jeńców mordować? Ba! nie u nas! I co im uchodzi, tobie nie ujdzie. Mają ci oni królestwa, miasta, zamki, a ty co masz? Rycerską cześć. Kto im nie przygani, tobie w oczy plunie. Opamiętaj się, prze Bóg! Nastała chwila milczenia. – Puśćcie – powtórzył ponuro Zbyszko – nie zadźgam go. – Pójdź do ognia, naradzim się. I powiódł go za rękę do ogniska, które pachołkowie naniecili wedle smolistych kopców. Tam siadłszy, Maćko zamyślił się nieco, po czym rzekł: – Wspomnij też i to, żeś tego starego psa Jurandowi obiecał. Ten ci się dopiero pomści nad nim i za swoją, i za Danusiną mękę! Ten ci mu zapłaci, nie bój się! I powinieneś w tym Jurandowi wygodzić. Należy mu się to. A czego tobie nie wolno, to Jurandowi będzie wolno, bo nie on jeńca wziął, jeno go w podarunku od ciebie dostanie. Bez hańby i bez przygany może go choć i ze skóry obłupić – rozumiesz mnie? – Rozumiem – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Słusznie mówicie. – To ci widać rozum wraca. Jeśliby cię diabeł jeszcze kusił, pamiętaj także i na to, żeś ty przecie i Lichtensteinowi, i innym Krzyżakom ślubował, a gdybyś bezbronnego jeńca zarżnął i gdyby się to przez pachołków rozgłosiło, żaden rycerz nie chciałby ci stanąć i byłby praw. Boże uchowaj! Nieszczęśliwości i tak nie brak, niechże choć hańby nie będzie. Lepiej ot gadajmy o tym, co teraz należy czynić i jako nam się obrócić. – Radźcie! – rzekł młodzian. – Poradzę tak: tę żmiję, która była przy Danusi, można by zgładzić, ale że nie przystoi rycerzom niewieścią krwią się babrać, przeto ją księciu Januszowi oddamy. Knuła ona zdrady jeszcze w leśnym dworcu przy księciu i księżnie, niechże ją mazowieckie sądy sądzą, a jeśli jej kołem za to nie pokruszą, to chyba sprawiedliwość boską chcą obrazić. Póki innej jakiej niewiasty nie spotkamy, która by się przy Danusi starunku podjęła, póty ona potrzebna, potem się ją koniowi do ogona przywiąże. Ninie trzeba nam do puszcz mazowieckich jako najprędzej wykręcić. – Jużci nie zaraz, bo noc. Może też Bóg da jutro Danuśce większe opamiętanie. – Niech i konie dobrze wypoczną. Na świtaniu ruszym. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im głos Arnolda von Baden, który leżąc opodal na plecach, związany w kij do własnego miecza, począł coś wołać po niemiecku. Stary Maćko podniósł się i poszedł ku niemu, ale nie mogąc dobrze wyrozumieć jego mowy, począł się oglądać za Czechem. Ale Hlawa nie mógł zaraz przyjść, albowiem zajęty był czym innym. Podczas ich rozmowy przy ognisku poszedł właśnie do służki zakonnej i położywszy jej dłoń na karku i potrząsnąwszy nią jak gruszką, rzekł: – Słuchaj, suko! Pójdziesz do chaty i wymościsz dla pani posłanie ze skór, ale przedtem wdziejesz na nią swoje porządne szaty, a sama ubierzesz się w te łachmany, w których kazaliście jej chodzić... zatracona wasza mać! I nie mogąc także pohamować nagłego gniewu, trząsł nią tak silnie, że aż oczy wylazły jej na wierzch. Byłby jej może skręcił kark, ale że widziała mu się jeszcze potrzebna, więc puścił ją wreszcie, rzekłszy: – A potem wybierzem dla cię gałąź. Ona chwyciła go w przerażeniu za kolana, ale gdy w odpowiedzi kopnął ją, skoczyła do chaty i rzuciwszy się do nóg Danusi, poczęła skrzeczeć: – Obroń mnie! nie daj! Ale Danusia przymknęła tylko oczy, a z ust jej wyszedł zwykły, zdyszany szept: – Boję się, boję się, boję się! I następnie zdrętwiała całkiem, albowiem każde zbliżenie się do niej służki zakonnej wywoływało zawsze ten skutek. Pozwoliła się też rozebrać i oblec w nowe szaty. Służka, wymościwszy posłanie, położyła ją na nim jak figurkę drewnianą lub woskową, sama zaś siadła koło ogniska, bojąc się wyjść z izby. Ale Czech wszedł po chwili i zwróciwszy się naprzód do Danusi, rzekł: – Między przyjacioły jesteście, pani, więc w imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha, śpijcie spokojnie! I przeżegnał ją ręką, a następnie, nie podnosząc głosu, aby jej nie przelęknąć, rzekł do służki: – Ty poleżysz związana za progiem, ale jeśli narobisz krzyku i przestraszysz, to ci zaraz szyję pokruszę. Wstań i chodź. I wywiódłszy ją z izby, skrępował tak, jako rzekł, mocno, po czym udał się do Zbyszka. – Kazałem oblec panią w te szaty, które miała na sobie ta jaszczurka – rzekł. – Posłanie wymoszczone i pani śpi. Najlepiej nie chodźcie tam już, panie, by się zaś nie przelękła. Da Bóg, jutro po spoczynku oprzytomnieje, a wy teraz pomyślcie też o jadle i spoczynku. – Położę się przy progu izby – odrzekł Zbyszko. – To odciągnę sukę na stronę do tego trupa z ryżymi kudłami, ale teraz musicie jeść, bo droga i trud niemały przed wami. To rzekłszy, poszedł wydobyć z biesagów wędzone mięsiwo i wędzoną rzepę, w którą zaopatrzyli się na drogę w obozie żmujdzkim, ale zaledwie złożył zapas przed Zbyszkiem, Maćko odwołał go do Arnolda. – Wymiarkuj no rzetelnie – rzekł – czego chce ten waligóra, bo choć niektóre słowa wiem, nijak nie mogę go wyrozumieć. – Poniosę go, panie, do ogniska, to się tam rozmówicie – odrzekł Czech. I odpasawszy się, przeciągnął pas pod ramionami Arnolda, po czym zadał go sobie na plecy. Zgiął się pod ciężarem olbrzyma mocno, ale chłopem będąc krzepkim, doniósł go do ogniska i rzucił jak wór grochu obok Zbyszka. – Zdejmijcie ze mnie pęta – rzekł Krzyżak. – Mogłoby to być – odpowiedział przez Czecha stary Maćko – gdybyś na cześć rycerską poprzysiągł, że się za jeńca będziesz uważał. Jednakże i bez tego każę ci wyciągnąć miecz spod kolan i rozwiązać ręce, abyś mógł siąść przy nas, zaś powrozów na nogach nie popuszczę, póki się nie rozmówim. I skinął na Czecha, ten zaś przeciął Niemcowi pęta na ręku, a następnie pomógł mu usiąść. Arnold spojrzał hardo na Maćka, na Zbyszka i zapytał: – Co wyście za jedni? – A ty jak śmiesz pytać? Co ci do tego?! Wywiedź się sam. – To mi do tego, że na cześć rycerską mógłbym tylko rycerzom przysięgać. – To patrz! I Maćko, uchyliwszy opończy, pokazał pas rycerski na biodrach. Na to Krzyżak zdumiał się wielce i dopiero po chwili rzekł: – Jakże to? I łotrzykujecie dla łupu po puszczy? i pogan przeciw chrześcijanom wspomagacie. – Łżesz! – zawołał Maćko. I w ten sposób poczęła się rozmowa, nieprzyjazna, harda, często do kłótni podobna. Gdy jednak Maćko zakrzyknął w uniesieniu, że właśnie Zakon nie dopuszcza do chrztu Litwy, i gdy przytoczył wszystkie dowody, zdumiał się znów i zamilkł Arnold, gdyż prawda ta była tak oczywista, że niepodobna było jej nie widzieć lub jej zaprzeczyć. Uderzyły szczególniej Niemca te słowa, które Maćko wyrzekł, czyniąc przy nich zarazem znak krzyża: "Kto wie, komu wy w rzeczy służycie, jeśli nie wszyscy, to poniektórzy!" – a uderzyły go dlatego, że i w samym Zakonie był posąd na kilku komturów, że oddają cześć szatanowi. Nie czyniono im z tego sprawy ni żadnych procesów, aby hańby na wszystkich nie ściągać, ale Arnold wiedział dobrze, że szeptano sobie takie rzeczy między braćmi i że podobne słuchy chodziły. Przy tym Maćko, wiedząc z opowiadań Sanderusa o niepojętym zachowywaniu się Zygfryda, zaniepokoił do reszty prostodusznego olbrzyma. – A ówże Zygfryd, z którym szedłeś w pochód na wojnę –rzekł – zali Bogu i Chrystusowi służy? Zaliś to nigdy nie słyszał, jak ze złymi duchami gadał, jako z nimi szeptał i śmiał się alibo zgrzytał? – Prawda jest! – mruknął Arnold. Ale Zbyszko, któremu żal i gniew napłynęły do serca nową falą, zakrzyknął nagle: – I ty o czci rycerskiej prawisz? Hańba ci, boś katu i piekielnikowi pomagał! Hańba ci, boś na mękę bezbronnej niewiasty i rycerskiej córki spokojnie patrzył, boś może i sam ją dręczył. Hańba ci! A Arnold wytrzeszczył oczy i czyniąc w zdumieniu znak krzyża, rzekł: – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha!... Jak to?... ta opętana dziewka, w której głowie dwudziestu siedmiu diabłów mieszka?... ja?... – Gorze! gorze! – przerwał chrapliwym głosem Zbyszko. I chwyciwszy za rękojeść mizerykordii, począł znów spoglądać dzikim wzrokiem w stronę leżącego opodal w mroku Zygfryda. Maćko położył mu spokojnie dłoń na ramieniu i przycisnął z całej mocy, aby mu przytomność powrócić, sam zaś, zwróciwszy się do Arnolda, rzekł: – Ta niewiasta – to córka Juranda ze Spychowa, a żona tego młodego rycerza. Rozumieszże teraz, dlaczego ślakowaliśmy was i dlaczego jeńcem naszym zostałeś! – Prze Bóg! – rzekł Arnold. – Skąd? Jak? Ona ma rozum pomieszany... – Bo ją Krzyżacy jako jagnię niewinne porwali i męką do tego ją przywiedli. Zbyszko przy wyrazach "jagnię niewinne" przybliżył pięść do ust i ścisnął zębami knykieć, a z oczu poczęły mu kapać jedna za drugą wielkie łzy niepohamowanej boleści. Arnold siedział w zamyśleniu. Czech zaś w kilku słowach opowiedział mu zdradę Danvelda, porwanie Danusi, mękę Juranda i pojedynek z Rotgierem. Gdy skończył, nastała cisza, którą mącił tylko szum lasu i trzaskanie skier w ognisku. I siedzieli tak przez chwil kilka; wreszcie Arnold podniósł głowę i rzekł: – Nie tylko na rycerską cześć, lecz na krzyż Chrystusów przysięgam wam, żem tej niewiasty prawie nie widział, żem nie wiedział, kto ona, i żem do jej męki w niczym i nigdy ręki nie przyłożył. – To przysiążże jeszcze, że dobrowolnie pójdziesz za nami i że ucieczki nie będziesz próbował, a każę cię całkiem rozwiązać – rzekł Maćko. – Niech i tak będzie, jak mówisz – przysięgam! Dokąd mnie powiedziecie? – Na Mazowsze, do Juranda ze Spychowa. To mówiąc, Maćko rozciął mu sam powróz na nogach, po czym wskazał mięsiwo i rzepę. Zbyszko po niejakim czasie podniósł się i poszedł spocząć u progu chaty, przy którym nie znalazł już służki zakonnej, albowiem poprzednio zabrali ją pachołkowie między konie. Tam, położywszy się na skórze, którą mu przyniósł Hlawa, postanowił czekać bezsennie, czy świt jakiej szczęśliwej zmiany w Danusi nie przyniesie. Czech zaś wrócił do ogniska, gdyż ciążyło mu na duszy coś takiego, o czym chciał pogadać ze starym rycerzem z Bogdańca. Zastał go pogrążonego też w zadumie i nie zważającego na chrapanie Arnolda, który po spożyciu niezmiernej ilości wędzonej rzepy i mięsiwa zasnął z utrudzenia snem kamiennym. – A wy nie spoczniecie, panie? – spytał giermek. – Sen ucieka mi z powiek – odrzekł Maćko. – Daj Bóg dobre jutro... I to powiedziawszy, spojrzał ku gwiazdom. – Wóz widać już na niebie, a ja wciąż rozmyślam, jako to ono wszystko będzie. – I mnie nie do spania, bo mi panienka ze Zgorzelic w głowie. – Hej, prawda, nowa bieda! Toć przecie ona w Spychowie. – A w Spychowie. Wywieźliśmy ją ze Zgorzelic nie wiadomo po co. – Sama chciała do opata, a gdy opata nie stało, cóżem miał czynić? – odrzekł niecierpliwie Maćko, który nie lubił o tym mówić, bo w duszy poczuwał się do winy. – Tak, ale co teraz? – Ha! cóż? Odwiozę ją na powrót do domu i dziej się wola boska!... Po chwili jednak dodał: – Jużci, dziej się wola boska, ale żeby chociaż ta Danuśka była zdrowa i taka jako inni ludzie, byłoby przynajmniej wiadomo, co robić. A tak, licho wie! Nuż nie ozdrowieje... i nie zamrze. Niechby Pan Jezus dał już na tę alibo na tamtą stronę. Ale Czech myślał w tej chwili tylko o Jagience. – Widzicie, wasza miłość – rzekł. – Panienka, gdym wyjeżdżał ze Spychowa i żegnał się z nią, powiedziała mi tak: "W razie czego przyjedziecie tu przed Zbyszkiem i przed Maćkiem, bo, powiada, mają przez kogo innego nowinę przysłać, to przyślą przez was i odwieziecie mnie do Zgorzelic". – Hej! – odpowiedział Maćko. – Pewnie, że jakoś nieskładne by jej było zostawać w Spychowie, gdy Danuśka przyjedzie. Pewnie, że trzeba jej teraz do Zgorzelic. Żal mi sieroteńki, szczerze żal, ale skoro nie było woli boskiej, to i trudno! Jeno jakoże to urządzić? Poczekaj... Powiadasz, że kazała ci wracać przed nami z nowiną, a potem odwieźć się do Zgorzelic? – Kazała, jakom wam wiernie powtórzył. – Ano! to może byś i ruszył przed nami. Staremu Jurandowi też by trza oznajmić, że się córka nalazła, aby go zaś nagła radość nie zabiła. Jak mi Bóg miły, nie ma nic lepszego do zrobienia. Wracaj! powiedz, żeśmy Danuśkę odbili i że niebawem z nią przyjedziem, a sam zabierz tamtą niebogę i wieź ją doma. Tu westchnął stary rycerz, bo żal mu istotnie było i Jagienki, i tych zamiarów, które w duszy piastował. Po chwili znów spytał: – Wiem, żeś chłop i roztropny, i mocny, ale potrafiszże ty ustrzec jej od jakiej krzywdy albo przygody? Bo to w drodze łatwie się może to i owo zdarzyć. – Potrafię, choćby też przyszło i łbem nałożyć! Wezmę kilku dobrych pachołków, których mi pan spychowski nie pożałuje, i doprowadzę ją przezpiecznie choćby na koniec świata. – No! zbytnio sobie nie dufaj. Pamiętaj też, że na miejscu, w samych Zgorzelicach, trzeba znów mieć oko na Wilków z Brzozowej i na Cztana z Rogowa... Ale prawda! Nie do rzeczy gadam, bo ich trzeba było strzec, póki się miało co innego na myśli. A teraz nie żywie już nadzieja i będzie, co ma być. – Wszelako ustrzegę ja panienki i od tamtych rycerzy, bo ta, pana Zbyszkowa nieboga, ledwie chudziątko zipie... nużby zmarła! – Słusznie, jak mi Bóg miły: ledwie chudziątko zipie – nużby zmarła... – Trzeba to na Pana Boga zdać, a teraz myślmy jeno o panience zgorzelickiej. – Po sprawiedliwości – rzekł Maćko – godziłoby się, abym sam ją do ojcowizny odprowadził. Ale trudna rada. Nie mogę ja teraz Zbyszka odstąpić, a to z różnych wielkich przyczyn. Widziałeś, jako zgrzytał i jako się do tego starego komtura rwał, by go zadźgać niby warchlaka. Niechże, jako powiadasz, ta dziewka skapieje w drodze, to nie wiem, czy i ja go pohamuję. Ale jeśli mnie nie będzie, to nic go nie strzyma i hańba wiekuista spadnie na niego i na cały ród, czego nie daj Bóg, amen! Na to zaś Czech: – Ba! jest przecie prosty sposób. Dajcie mi jego katowską mać, a już ja go nie uronię i dopiero w Spychowie panu Jurandowi z worka go wytrząsnę. – A niechże ci Bóg da zdrowie! O, to masz rozum! – zawołał z radością Maćko. – Prosta rzecz! prosta rzecz! Zabieraj go razem i byłeś go żywięcym do Spychowa dowiózł, rób z nim, co chcesz. – To dajcie mi i onę sukę szczytnieńską! Jeśli mi nie będzie po drodze wadzić, to dowiozę ją też; a jeśli będzie, to na gałąź! – Prędzej też może Danuśkę strach opuści i prędzej się opamięta, gdy nie obaczy tych dwojga. Ale jeśli służkę zabierzesz, jakoże bez pomocy niewieściej się obejdzie? – Nie bez tego, byście w puszczach nie spotkali jakich miejscowych albo zbiegłych chłopów z babami. Weźmiecie pierwszą lepszą, a już każda będzie lepsza od tej. Tymczasem pana Zbyszkowa opieka wystarczy. – Dziś jakoś roztropniej mówisz niż zwyczajnie. Prawda i to. Może się prędzej obaczy, widząc Zbyszka wciąż przy sobie. Potrafi ci on być dla niej jako ojciec i matka. Dobrze. A kiedy ruszysz? – Nie będę świtania czekał, ale teraz przy legnę trochę. Nie ma jeszcze chyba północka. – Wóz, jako mówiłem, już świeci, ale Kurki jeszcze nie wzeszły. – Chwała Bogu, żeśmy cokolwiek uradzili, bo okrutnie było mi markotno. I to rzekłszy, Czech wyciągnął się przy dogasającym ognisku, nakrył się kudłatą skórą i w mig zasnął. Niebo jednak nie pobielało jeszcze ani trochę i noc była głęboka, gdy zbudził się, wylazł spod skóry, spojrzał ku gwiazdom i przeciągnąwszy zesztywniałe nieco członki, zbudził Maćka. – Czas mi się zbierać! – rzekł. – A dokąd? – zapytał na wpół przytomnie Maćko, przecierając pięściami oczy. – Do Spychowa. – A prawda! Kto tu tak chrapie obok? Umarłego by rozbudził. – Rycerz Arnold. Dorzucę gałęzi na głownie i idę do pachołków. Jakoż odszedł, po chwili wrócił jednak pośpiesznym krokiem i począł wołać z daleka cichym głosem: – Panie, jest nowina – i to zła! – Co się stało? – zawołał, zrywając się, Maćko. – Służka uciekła. Wzięli ją pachołcy między konie i rozwiązali jej nogi, żeby ich pioruny zatrzasły! a gdy się pospali, wyczołgała się jako wąż spomiędzy nich i uciekła. Pójdźcie, panie. Zaniepokojony Maćko ruszył spiesznie z Hlawą do koni, ale zastali przy nich jednego tylko pachołka. Inni rozbiegli się szukać zbiegłej. Głupie to jednak było szukanie w ciemnościach i w gęstwinie; jakoż popowracali wkrótce z po spuszczanymi głowami. Maćko począł ich okładać w milczeniu pięścią, po czym wrócił do ogniska, gdyż nie było nic innego do zrobienia. Po chwili nadszedł Zbyszko, który strażował przed chatą i nie mógł spać, a usłyszawszy stąpania, chciał wiedzieć, co to jest. Maćko opowiedział mu, co uradzili razem z Czechem, potem zaś oznajmił o ucieczce służki zakonnej. – Nieszczęście wielkie nie jest – rzekł – bo albo zdechnie z głodu w lesie, albo znajdą ją chłopi, którzy dadzą jej łupnia, jeśli wpierw nie znajdą jej wilcy. Żal jeno, że ją kara w Spychowie minęła. Zbyszko żałował także, że ją kara minęła, ale zresztą przyjął wiadomość spokojnie. Nie sprzeciwił się również odjazdowi Czecha z Zygfrydem, gdyż wszystko, co nie dotykało wprost Danusi, było mu obojętne. Zaraz też zaczął o niej mówić: – Wezmę ją jutro przed się na koń i tak pojedziem – rzekł. – A jakoże tam? śpi? – zapytał Maćko. – Czasem kwili trochę, ale nie wiem, przez sen–li czy na jawie, a nie chcę wchodzić, aby się nie przelękła. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im Czech, który ujrzawszy Zbyszka, zawołał: – O, to i wasza miłość na nogach? No, czas mi! Konie gotowe i stary diabeł przywiązan do siodła. Wkrótce zaświta, bo teraz noc krótka. Ostawajcie z Bogiem, wasze miłoście! – Jedź z Bogiem, a zdrowo! Ale Hlawa odciągnął jeszcze Maćka na bok i rzekł: – Chciałem też pięknie prosić, w razie gdyby co zaszło... wiecie, panie..... niby jakowe nieszczęście albo co... aby pchnąć zaraz pachołka na łeb do Spychowa. Jeślibyśmy zaś już wyjechali, niech nas goni! – Dobrze – rzekł Maćko. – Zahaczyłem ci też powiedzieć, byś Jagienkę do Płocka wiózł, rozumiesz! Idź tam do biskupa i powiedz mu, kto ona jest, że Opatowa chrześniaczka, dla której jest u biskupa testament, a dalej proś dla niej o opiekuństwo, bo to też stoi w testamencie. – Jeśli zaś biskup każe nam ostać w Płocku? – Słuchaj go we wszystkim i uczyń, jako poradzi. – Tak i będzie, panie. Z Bogiem! – Z Bogiem. Krzyżacy 55